


Comfort From Daddy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Gabriel, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be sorta weird XD but Ageplay with Sammy and Gabe? Where Sam's been traumatized by some hunt or whatever and Gabe took him in to take care of him which turned into Daddy/little? Thanks!! You're the best :) and I love reading your stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort From Daddy

The hunt scarred Sam more than he wanted, and he was shaken when he got back to the motel with Dean.

"Dude? Are you alright?" Dean asked, eying Sam. "You’ve been really quiet for the entire ride back."

"I’m OK." Sam lied. "Just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. Dean gave him a look and sighed.

"OK. I’m going out. Do you wanna-?"

"Nah. Just want to relax right now."

"Awesome." Dean said, turning and leaving the motel room. Sam heard the roar of the Impala and he sighed when the noise faded. Sam curled up into a ball on the bed, pressing his head against his knees, and he gave a shaky breath.

He didn’t hear the flutter of wings, and didn’t know he wasn’t alone anymore until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Sam jumped and looked up, and saw Gabriel standing by him, staring at Sam in concern.

"….Daddy?…." Sam’s voice was tiny and soft.

"Dean called. Said that you might need me." Gabriel gave a soft smile, before he knelt by Sam, wrapping his arms around Sam. "Talk to me, buddy. Tell Daddy what’s wrong."

Sam gave a soft whimper, and closed his eyes, leaning into Gabriel’s touch.

"Will you tell Dean?"

"Not if you don’t want me to." Gabriel said. "Unless it’s too serious and will affect your time when you’re big."

"No….don’t think so."

"OK, then. What’s up, Sam?" Gabriel asked, pulling back and running his hand gently through Sam’s hair, comforting Sam.

"The…the hunt me and Dean went on. Everything was all OK, but some people died….and…." Sam quieted down, and pressed his face against his knees again.

"And what, bud? You know you can tell Daddy anything." Gabriel asked.

"There were some kids….they died too." Sam said, face peeking up at Gabriel. "They were really young."

"I see." Gabriel said, thinking. "I was just up in Heaven and I know that we got some new souls. Would it help saying that they are up there now, happy?"

Sam nodded and pressed into Gabriel, unfolding his long arms and legs, and hugging Gabriel.

Gabriel hugged back and closed his eyes.

"It was still really really sad to see though, Daddy." Sam murmured.

"I bet it was, Sam." Gabriel said. "But people do die. It’s a part of life, buddy."

"I know. Will you die one day?"

"Not if I play my cards right."

"You have cards?"

Gabriel laughed. “It’s a metaphor, buddy.”

"OK." Sam nodded.

"Do you feel a little better, Sam?"

"A little." Sam nodded, pulling back and looking at Gabriel. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me until Dean gets back?" Sam asked.

"Of course! Have you eaten dinner?"

"Nope." Sam shook his head.

"Then it’s dinner time!" Gabriel grinned, ruffling Sam’s hair. "And you know that if you eat all your greens, you get a treat!"

"Yay!" Sam smiled widely. Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead, and got up.

"Come on, let’s get some food in you, buddy."


End file.
